100 years
by pippensgirl
Summary: Takes place after ch 40 so spoilers beware. Zero is feeling as if his life couldn't get any worse. He once again finds himself with a gun to his forehead, his finger on the trigger, and an unexpected visitor.
1. The Proposition

**A/N**: I was seriously distraught when it became abundantly clear who Yuuki chose in the Manga. I personally wanted both Zero and Kaname to be able to have Yuuki, but without straying into Yaoi territory, that seemed near impossible. Then I came up with the idea for this story one night in hopes to remedy the situation. Also this is my first fan fic ever, so reviews are a wonderful thing, even the critical ones.

Chapter 1: The Proposition

Zero sat hunched over on his bed. His head hung heavily in his hands, silver locks splaying through his fingers. He touched a finger to his lips gently then jerked it away. They felt swollen, the sweetly metallic taste of his brother's blood still lingered on them. "Ichiru..." he whispered into the descending darkness. His brother, the other half of his heart had the life drained out of him by this mouth. The most agonizing thing of all was that Ichiru had orchestrated his own death at the hands of his brother.

Zero wept bitterly. And Yuuki, his beloved Yuuki had become the one thing he had sworn to hate. Even now, she was probably lying in the arms of his worst enemy. The darkness seemed to reach its peak and swallow him whole within it. Zero reached into his coat pocket, a shaking hand meeting steel. He extracted the Bloody Rose from its home, nestled against his heart. It felt heavy in his hands. The cold metal sent shivers up his arm, or perhaps that was due to the task ahead of him. Zero clicked the safety on and off, his heart aching with each click. Slowly he lifted it to his head, as images of Yuuki flashed before him. Yuuki washing the blood off him the night his parents were killed, Yuuki dragging him into the ocean on their first trip to the beach as a family, Yuuki fast asleep on her Algebra homework. A faint smile crossed his lips as he clicked the safety back on. Yuuki offering her neck to him again and again without a single complaint. She had never given up on the monster he had become. Zero lowered his gun and holstered it. For Yuuki's sake he could not give up on her now, he would live, despite the pain in his heart because of what she had become. The thought brought another image to his mind. Yuuki with her long hair, pointed fangs, and haunted eyes, locked in a passionate embrace with Kuran. He whipped the Blood Rose out again and pressed it to his temple.

"You do seem to find yourself in this position a lot don't you, Kiryu?" Zero's eyes looked up to meet the cool, calculating eyes of Kaname Kuran's. His broad shoulders were leaning casually against the open doorway of Zero's room. However, Zero had locked that door earlier...

Zero glared maliciously at the intruder, the Bloody Rose quickly changing aim.

"YOU"VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Zero yelled hysterically. A nearby vase found its way from Zero's hand to a spot perilously close to Kaname's head.

"EVERYTHING! My vengeance, my dignity, the only semblance of love I had in my pathetic life. And now in my final moments, you seek to take those from me as well?!" Zero was visibly shaking, the entire world had turned on him, even his Yuuki at the hands of this man. Kaname took a step closer, forcing Zero to clutch tighter onto the grip of his gun. Then that same cool voice echoed once again into the room.

"What if I could give it back to you?" Zero's hand wavered, then firmed again. Impossible, nothing he had lost was redeemable. Kaname Kuran saw the look of doubt etched across Zero's face. He took another step forward. "What if I could give you your vengeance, give you your peace, give you Yuuki? Would you be able to lower your weapon, extract yourself from your self-hatred and listen to me? For Yuuki's sake, for your own? If so, then Zero Kiryu, I have a proposition for you."


	2. The calm before the storm

"Get out."

It was barely a whisper, but more than audible to Kaname's vampiric senses.

"I see, is this your final answer?" Kaname's usually graceful demeanor seemed to falter. His plans relied solely on the boy in front of him. There was no plan B. If Zero succeeded in pulling that trigger, then Kaname will have truly lost the war he began waging so long ago. However, he mustn't let Zero see his desperation.

"I said GET OUT!"

Kaname calmly turned on his heel and left the way he came. As he exited he left one parting message. "If you decide to stop this childishness and change your mind, you know where to find me. Happy Shooting Kiryu."

Zero was less than thrilled with the vampire's parting words. He was anything but childish. It took every once of strength he had to hold that gun to his forehead. If he put down the gun and took Kaname's offer, then Kuran would win. But if he pulled the trigger, Kuran could have Yuuki all to himself. Either way, Zero would come out once again on the bottom. His his head was aching as he thought through the conundrum Kuran had put him in. If Kuran was serious however, (and Zero had never seen him be anything but) maybe he really could return Yuuki to him. It was that thought and that thought alone that once again forced Zero to holster his Rose.

He got up from his bed and found himself wandering down the hall to the bathroom. He needed a cool shower to clear his head. The blood from his gunshot wound was still caked stickily on his shirt, mixing with the blood spilt from his brother. Zero clawed at the material trying in vain to unbutton the tainted garment. His fingers, still shaking were having a hell of a time, and he wound up ripping most of them off in his haste. He threw the garment into the nearest garbage, the smell of blood bringing bile up into his throat. Zero glanced at himself in the mirror. His wound was nearly gone, nothing more than a blemish on his creamy pale skin. His brother's blood had enhanced his healing powers immensely, which was of course why Ichiru had shot him in the first place, forcing Zero to take the blood. Zero could stare at his face, his brother's face no longer, and wobbled to the shower. He needed to clear his head if he was going to be paying a visit to the Moon dorms.

Yuuki made her way back to the dorms with Yori in tow. The night sky brought relief to her strained eyes, so unused to the light as they were. She cast a sideward glance at Yori, unable to properly form the words she so wanted to say. Yori herself seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, pausing every so often, as if she had just put some piece together in her mind. Then she stopped all together.

"Yuuki? Does Zero know about the vampires?" Oh of all the questions he could have asked. Yuuki did not know quite how to respond. Zero was technically a Day class student, and as such, Yori didn't know what he was. Should she tell her, or would that be breaking her promise to Zero to keep it a secret... Well if Yori had been this understanding so far, Yuuki really didn't want to continue to lie to her.

"Zero knows about the vampires Yori. His family was made up of vampire hunters until they were attacked by a psychotic vampiress. His parents were killed, and he was transformed."

"Transformed? Do you mean... Zero is a vampire?! but he despises the night class, or at least that is how it always seemed to me. I'd always assumed it was because he was jealous of Kaname senpai, but there must have been more to it."

Yuuki smiled, it was so nice to have her best friend back. The lies that had been building since the beginning of the school year had been forming a wall between the two of them, but now that everything was out in the open, they could talk freely again. And my how Yori was talking. The usually quiet girl was so full of questions she couldn't keep her mouth silent if she tried. More and more of Yuuki's odd behavior over the past year had begun coming clear.

Yuuki suddenly remembered something. "Wait, what do you mean jealous of Kaname senpai? Why would Zero be jealous of him?" Yori rolled her eyes in a very un-Yori like fashion. Sometimes her dear friend really could be dim witted, or perhaps she was so blinded by Kaname senpai's love for her that she was unable to feel anyone else's. He was after all her brother/fiance. Actually _that_ part was still bothering Yori, probably more so than the best friend being a vampire thing.

Zero was making his way across campus when he spotted Yuuki walking back to the dorms with Yori. The dormitories would provide them with some safety, as it seemed vampires and the association were about to have a showdown within cross academy. He quickly ducked behind a tree, not ready to see her again just yet. Her inky hair was reflecting the moonlight in an almost unnatural fashion, he wondered briefly if Yori had noticed the change in her friend. He also caught the scent of another familiar vampire not far behind them. Hanabusa Aido was trailing behind them keeping far enough back to go unnoticed by the girls. So Kaname had sent a secret guard? Zero was concerned for a moment at the sight of Aido, but then he gave out a merciless laugh. What could Aido possibly do to Yuuki now? A pureblooded vampire betrothed to the only person Aido truly respected and feared. No, Yuuki was more than safe in his company. Once they were out of sight he continued on to the Moon dorms, surprised to find the old gate keeper not at his post.

Kaname was stretched across the divan in his room, an arm lain carelessly across his eyes. He knew it would be starting shortly, he wanted these few minutes of peace. As much as Kaname detested the very thought, he needed Kiryu. He could not do this alone. He had primed Kiryu for this battle without him ever even knowing. Kiryu would come to is senses though, he was too cowardly to pull that trigger, and too in love with Yuuki to give up without a fight. He would come, it was just a matter of when. Kaname hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

As if on cue, Kaname felt Kiryu's presence enter the dormitory. Should he go down and greet the hunter, or make Zero seek him out? Kaname decided to stay right were he was, only then could he keep the upper hand. The Moon dorms were ominously silent, like the calm before a great storm. The vampire inhabitants were lying injured in their roos, or guarding what was left of the day class students safely locked away in the Sun dorms. Zero hoped to find Kuran in his room, or else this trip will have been a waste. He was pleased to see a thin sliver of light underneath Kuran's door. Zero contemplated knocking, but then changed his mind and simply walked in. Kaname looked less than shocked at the intrusion. Without so much as a glance up, he said

"So I take it you've come to accept my offer, Kiryu?"


	3. Rust

**A/N**: Yea reviews! Thank you for reviewing everyone. I loved the constructive criticism, I went back and fixed a few things as per request. Sorry this chappy is a bit heavy on the dialogue, but I needed to get all of this out of the way before the action went down. Kaname is a bit sinister in this chap, but before you all start yelling OOC, think back to when he ripped out Shizuka's heart. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Zero took a step into the shadowy room, and closed the door. The furniture was sparse, something he had not expected. Surely nobility were used to living in far more ornate surroundings. Then again, Kuran had never truly seemed to enjoy his nobility of birth, making use of it only when necessary. That happened to be one of the very few things Zero admired in him.

"I will agree to nothing until I hear the terms. Did you think I would accept unconditionally simply because you mentioned Yuuki's name. She is as foreign to me now as the sun is to the moon."

"Are you insinuating that you are the sun Kiryu? I dare say your disposition is slightly less than sunny." Kaname said with a chuckle. "And you may pretend that your love for Yuuki left with her humanity, but both of us know that you love her still. As I've already said, you will never betray her Kiryu, we both know that, so lets just stop these pretenses."

Zero sunk heavily into the nearest chair. He lightly fingered the fabric on the arm of his chair, obviously fighting some inner battle. Finally when it seemed that he had come to a conclusion he slowly raised his eyes to meet Kuran's.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well Kiryu, plainly put, I need you to kill Rido Kuran. But perhaps I should give you a bit of a history lesson first. You were correct in my not being Yuuki's brother. This body belongs to the dead child of Kuran, so I suppose in that sense at least, we are related. To Yuuki, I am all she has ever known as a brother, she wasn't born yet when the real Kaname Kuran still lived. She wasn't supposed to be born at all, it was far too dangerous, to create a female child of Kuran. The children of such a union would be phenomenally powerful, that is why my dear uncle so desires her. He alone wants that power. He raised the Kuran ancestor from his grave in order to gain it, placing ancestor's soul into the body of a recently deceased young vampire child, murdered by Rido's own hand."

Zero's head was swimming, if all of this was true, then Kaname Kuran was the ancestor of the oldest vampire clan in the world. That made him infinitely more powerful than Zero could have ever imagined.

Of course if that were the case there seemed to be a hole in Kuran's plan. "Why would you possibly need me to kill Rido? You are far more powerful than he is, why not kill him yourself?"

"That is true. Physically I could overpower him, as I have in the past, but I cannot kill him. He is the one who returned me to vampire form. As a vampire, you cannot kill your master. I am sure you felt this same phenomenon when you tried to bring down Shizuka."

Zero remembered the paralysis that racked his body when he tried to raise his gun to Shizuka. It was only through sheer force of will that he was even able to wound her. Despite being at point blank range, he could not fire a bullet through her heart.

"More importantly," Kaname continued, "You are the one destined for this task, that is why I have been preparing you for this moment for four years. I have created the most powerful vampire hunter this world has ever known, your strength is probably only outweighed by my own."

Zero let out a maniacal laugh. "Most powerful hunter in the world? You cannot be serious. Oh yeah I'm strong, when I'm not shaking in a corner consumed by bloodlust, one toe already crossing into the realm of level E. And what makes you presume that you've had anything to do with my upbringing?"

"Are you truly so naive? Who told Cross to take you in when your parents were murdered? Who ensured that you had drunk from not one, but three pureblooded vampires? Guaranteeing that you never sunk to level E, and became infinitely more powerful. Who planted the seeds into Ichiru's head that sent him to you neck tipped? The curse of the hunter twins, has anyone filled you in on the details? Born as twins, you will forever be incomplete, but by becoming a vampire, you were given the ability to merge once again, becoming stronger than one person could ever be. The strongest Vampire hunter, with vampire pure blood running through your veins, raised and trained by the world re-knowned vampire hunters Cross and Touga. You have been hand carved for the task of killing Rido Kuran, destroying the council, and once again bringing order. You ask why you? but I say who but you Zero Kiryu? And if that is not enough to convince you, then remember this. Rido Kuran was the man who orchestrated not just my parents deaths, but yours as well. It was he who changed the lists, ensuring the Shizuka would seek vengeance on your parents, and on top of that, Rido has wanted Yuuki since he found out about her existence. He will not rest until he has her. Can you honestly say that you will not kill him?"

Zero felt sick. He ran from the room into the adjoining bath and heaved a large mixture of blood and bile into the porcelain bowl, then watched as the sickening mixture swirled down. He pressed his head against the cool tiles, trying to stop the world from spinning. Kuran was right of course, now that he knew, he would pursue Rido Kuran with every ounce of his breath. He had no other choice. He could not let the death of his family be in vain, nor could not let Yuuki be harmed. Despite the turmoil in his mind there was just one small glimmer of light. He Zero Kiryu would not descend to level E. He knew that Kuran was not lying about that. He felt it in his body. The blood of Kuran, mixed with the blood Kuran had taken from Shizuka were healing him. Zero no longer felt those strong urges of insanity mixed with bloodlust that he used to be plagued by. They had begun to slow after he drank off Kuran, but after the incident with his brother, he found them to be completely gone. It was the first time in four years that Zero once again felt whole. He wiped his mouth, and went back to join Kuran.

"I accept" Zero said as he walked back into the room. "I will kill Rido Kuran for you, but what will I get in return? What about Yuuki?"

"Yuuki cannot be put back to sleep. She will be a vampire forever more, but that does not mean that you and she cannot live a normal life. You loved Yuuki as a human, which meant that you would have been granted a century of of happiness with her, before she withered and died. I cannot return her to her human form, but I can give you that 100 years."

Zero looked quizzically at the vampire. He couldn't possibly be serious, he would never give up his beloved Yuuki to Kiryu.

"I don't believe you, you love Yuuki too much to give her up like that."

"Who said anything about giving her up? Yuuki and I are betrothed, we shall marry and have beautiful pureblood children that will carry on the Kuran line. The children of a pure blood and a pureblooded ancestor, they shall be gods in the vampire world. Yuuki and I will live in bliss eternally though. Together forever. But that cannot happen while Rido lives. So I am willing to postpone my happiness for a century, in exchange for your eliminating Rido. I think it is more than fair, besides when you are immortal, a century is merely the blink of an eye"

Zero contemplated this, one hundred years with Yuuki. They could have a happy, normal life together. Get married, have children of their own. They wouldn't be gods, but they could be happy. Zero could be happy. Of course they seemed to be missing one key point here.

"What about Yuuki? She will never agree to this. She is not a toy that can be passed around like this. She loves you" Zero cringed as he said it, "She needs you."

"Even a blind man can see that Yuuki's heart is torn. The second I left after her transformation who did she run to? as much as it pains me to admit it, She loves you as well. You are correct though, she would not agree with this arrangement, that is why it must remain between us. I have two years left at Cross Academy, after that it will have more than enough clout for Chairman Cross to attract vampires to his cause, although if we are successful we may actually get that peaceful co-existence without the academy. Regardless, I will spend those two years distancing myself from Yuuki, and then leave. I will bury her memories of me deep within her, so that she will forget that she ever loved me. Forcing her to run into the arms of the oter man she loves."

"And if your plan does work? What happens when my time is up? Yuuki won't just let me leave so she can marry you. What then? What happens to me"

"I told you when I saw that gun pressed to your forehead I would give you a lifetime of happiness with Yuuki. Just one lifetime. I'm not required to give you anything at all really. I could have let you pull the trigger yesterday, I could simply have told you to kill Rido to avenge your family and you would have. But to give you Yuuki, that is truly a gift. You are right, even after I awaken her memories of me, Yuuki would not simply walk away from you, she is far too loyal. So in one hundred years you will need to finish what you started in your bedroom yesterday. And who should show up to console Yuuki in her hour of grief?" A faint smirk crossed Kaname Kuran's lips, "I do hope the Bloody Rose doesn't rust by then."


	4. Bloodshed

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'm on vacay listening to the Dali Lama speak on the Great Treatise, very interesting stuff. Hope you like this chapter (actually you probably won't like it, and you're probably going to send me angry messages). Oh well, que sera sera...

One hundred years with Yuuki at his side, without the shadow of Kaname Kuran looming over him. Zero would gladly take the offer, because regardless of who Yuuki chose, he had no choice but to kill Rido. The sinister vampire who had ruined countless lives was already on the campus if the screams from outside were any indication. Zero had no time for alternatives. He pulled out his weapon once again, but rather than pointing it at the vampire lord before him, he began to slink towards the shadows of the window curtains and peered outside.

Yes, Rido Kuran was here, along with most of the vampire council. Asato Ichijo trailed close behind Rido Kuran, a gleeful look of murderous intent written across his face. He had been waiting to bring Kaname Kuran down for a very long time. Zero scanned the rest of the crowd and was shocked to find the head of the Vampire Hunter's Association nearby, with her fellow colleagues. They were eyeing the Vampire Council warily, but making no move of attack. It was obvious that an uneasy alliance had been formed between them in an effort to take down Kaname Kuran. Zero felt his respect for the pureblood next to him grow if only a little. He must have gone through some lengths to protect Yuuki if he had called upon the wrath of both sides. Two lone figures stood between the angry mob and the moon dorms. One had on a large cowboy hat cocked forward to cover up an old wound, smoke billowing from the cigarette perched on his lips. The other was slightly hunched, his sandy hair blowing freely in the breeze, a large weapon at his side.

"Father...no."

Zero rushed from the room, Kaname quickly gaining on him, easily matching his stride.

"Don't do anything stupid Kiryu, your job is to kill Rido that is all. Stay back until the rest of the vermin have been cleared away. If you fall to one of the

others, all of this will have been for naught. Do you understand?"

Zero nodded half-heartedly. He would try to focus all of his energies onto Rido, but he could not promise that he wouldn't interfere if the chairman or master were in trouble. By the time they had made it to the door, they found it barricaded. Zero cursed aloud. Those stupid men, how could they expect to face that angry mob alone. Zero felt like a child forever being protected by the two of them. Watching helplessly from the window, Zero saw that the battle had already begun. The chairman moved with a speed of someone half his age, and Zero saw the vampire hunter that he was for the very first time. The two men seemed to remain on the defensive in an effort to avoid more bloodshed, but the hordes continued to attack them. Shotgun blasts and clanking steel echoed into the distant mountains.

Rido's minions, primarily level C and D vampires were falling continuously so that a cloud of dust had risen into the air from their former bodies. The two hunters moved as one, each covering the other's back so that they had formed an impenetrable line blocking entrance to the dorms.

"Enough!" Rido called out from a distance. "If you continue to interfere like this, I will take

care of you myself."

With that he began advancing through the crowds heading directly towards Chairman Cross. A large urumi was wrapped around Rido's hand, ready to be brandished at a moments notice. Toga Yagari stepped in front of the chairman before Rido's first strike could fall however. A great slice appeared on his right cheek. He butted Rido in the head with his shotgun, knocking the vampire off balance. Before he could set up his shot however, Rido struck him again in the abdomen. Blood squirted everywhere as Toga crumpled to the ground. The head of the Vampire Hunter's Association looked aghast. Obviously this was not going how she had planned. The Chairman watched his comrade fall in front of him, a look of pure fury rising in his face. He swung his sword hard at Rido, catching him in the arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. Rido quickly dodged the next attack and retrieved his sword from the ground.

They continued like this for what seemed like eons, although in reality it was just moments. The Chairman was being forced back with every step until he was pressed against the door of the moon dorms. A drop of rain fell from the gutter above him onto his bloody sweat soaked cheek. His age was showing in the exhaustion written upon his face. it was clear he was not going to last much longer. Rido swung the urumi again, catching the chairman's fingers. His sword fell to the floor, as blood poured from the wound in his hand. Two of the Chairman's fingers were almost completely severed. He knelt before his attacker in an effort to pick up his weapon, but Rido was too fast for him. Before Rido could land his killing blow however, a blur of white jumped from the roof and appeared in front of him, blocking Rido's attack.

"Grandfather! please stop this madness! This man has done nothing but try to help our species." Takuma Ichijo cried, gesturing towards the heaving man behind him. "How could a man of your nobility join forces with such a wretched being as this?" He spat with disgust.

Rido had had enough of this petulant child's mouth. With a quick swipe he sliced the neck of the young noble. A small 'o' formed on his lips as he fell to the floor, nothing but a cloud of dust denoting the final resting place of Takuma Ichijo.


	5. Lightning Strikes

A/N: Sorry about that everyone. I really didn't want to kill him, but it was necessary for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! xoxo

Asato Ichijo howled in rage, momentarily distracting Rido from his prey. He wheeled on Rido.

"How could you? None of the noble children were to be harmed. And my own..."

At this point Asato Ichijo's grief overtook him and he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly the ground surrounding the crowd began to quake. The doors of the dormitory flew off their hinges along with the wood being used to barricade the door. Splinters were sent flying across the field, as two sets of eyes glowing red with fury, were revealed to the mob. Zero bent down, placing a hand on the Chairman's shoulder. He seemed to be ok. Zero picked up the sword laying by the Chairman's side, the heft of the steel weighing heavily in his hands. It was heavier than what he was used to fighting with, but it would be more effective in hand to hand combat than the Rose.

Rido Kuran eyed his new opponent and let out a derisive laugh.

"This...this child... this is your grand scheme Kaname Kuran? The poisoned child of two mangy hunters. My how you insult me."

Zero clutched the sword tighter at the mention of his parents. Rido was still cackling madly when Zero's first strike took him by surprise. Rido wiped the quickly spreading blood off his arm and took on a much more somber tone. His minions began inching up behind Zero just in case, but Kaname was too fast for them. In a flash he was in the midst of them, gracefully removing hearts one by one. Zero attempted to strike again, but this time Rido was ready for him. He dodged the attack and with lightning fast reflexes rolled across the dirt catching Zero in the back of the knee. Zero's leg gave out bringing him eye to eye with Rido who was still crouched ready to attack again. Rido whipped out his urumi and began striking at Zero over and over. Only a thin blade of steel hoisted above his head was protecting Zero from decapitation.

"You won't last like this forever Kiryu. eventually your weak vampire body will give out and I will take the princess. Or did you really think you had the strength of a pureblood?"

Zero smiled, then began to laugh madly. He reached up and wrested Rido's weapon from his hand, clearly overpowering him.

"No Rido, you made sure I had the strength of three."

With that, Zero swung his blade, connecting with Rido's throat. There was a sickening squish as blade sunk into flesh. Rido Kuran fell to the floor, his body now in pieces. He looked imploringly up at the form of Asato Ichijo.

"Help me!" his severed head begged of the nearby council. "It's not too late, I can still be revived if you'll just help me!"

Council members began to inch forward. Kaname clenched a blood soaked fist in preparation, but there would be no fight. Asato Ichijo raised a hand into the air, pausing the council. His voice was shaking, but there was a look of determination in his eyes. He looked with disgust onto the deformed body of Rido Kuran.

"Ah, but if only it weren't too late for Takuma. If only we could revive him from the dusty grave you put him in. No Rido, we will not help you. We have a duty to eliminate those who break our society's laws, and it has become abundantly clear that the law breaker was you and not Kaname Kuran."

A look of sheer terror crossed Rido Kuran's face as Zero turned to him, Bloody Rose drawn. He stepped on what was left of Rido's throat and forced the gun into his mouth. Zero crouched low so that only Rido was privy to the whispers in his ear.

"So many times, I've had this gun pressed in my mouth, because of my parents, because of Ichiru, because of the monster that I had become, but I could never pull the trigger. I always felt like something was stopping me, holding me back, yet now I feel no hesitation. Do you know why?" Rido glared back at him.

"I asked, DO YOU KNOW WHY?" Zero yelled, yanking on Rido's hair and further disconnecting his head. "It's because somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that no matter how guilty I felt, this gun was pointed in the wrong direction."

Zero pulled the trigger, gore splattering into a disgusting pattern across his uniform. The body in front of him (or at least what was left of it) disintegrated into a pile of dust that then blew away. Kaname stepped forward, placing a hand on Zero's shoulder. then removing it again as it was now covered in slime.

"I think your going to need a new uniform Kiryu."

Zero looked down at the grotesque fabric, shrugged, and proceeded to get to his feet.

"You know, I'm beginning to think I might look better in white."

Kaname smiled genuinely, "Don't we all?"

Kaname turned to address the crowd of terrified onlookers. He decided to first address the head of the Vampire Hunter's Association, who seemed to be trying to make a stealthy exit.

"You are despicable. You are supposed to protect your kind from monsters like him, and yet you form an alliance that brings him onto a campus full of children. You have degraded a noble organization for your own agenda, and put hundreds of lives at risk in the process. You are no longer worthy to head this organization. From now on the Vampire Hunter's Association will answer to two men; Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross."

Everyone turned a shocked face in the direction of Toga Yagari who had somehow managed to pull himself upright despite his wounds. Kaname gave a nod of respect in the direction of the vampire hunter which was returned with a tip of his hat.

"If any of you have a problem with this arrangement, make an appointment with my secretary." Kaname then wheeled on the Vampire's Council.

"Democracy is a fickle thing is it not? We dissolved the vampire monarchy because we wanted a free government, uncorrupted by personal agendas and class systems. A world where everyone could live freely without retribution as long as they did not endanger our secret or the lives of others. But you, all of you failed miserably. As such, I am reclaiming the throne of Kuran."

Murmurs of dissent began to trickle through the council at Kaname's shocking revelation.

"Those who wish to stand beside me and help me bring peace back into our world, you are most welcome." A great rumbling was heard as the sky turned black.

"Those of you who don't..." Kaname raised his arms skyward. A great flash of lightning struck down what was left of Rido's minions.


	6. Dust Settles

Asato Ichijo rose to his feet and stepped before Kaname Kuran, slowly lowering to his knees before him. Blood stained tears streaked the old man's face. "Takuma always told me you were someone he would trust with his life. Perhaps it is not too late for me to listen to his wisdom."

Kaname, his face also tear stricken, extended a hand to Asato Ichijo. "Get up you old fool. I hope in the future you will remember those words." Kaname raised his voice again to address the crowd. "I want everyone to leave. Now. I never want to see either group on this campus again. This is a safe haven for human and vampire alike, and neither of you belong here sullying this place. Go home, take care of your wounded. We will be in contact with you tomorrow."

Slowly the crowd began to disperse. Kaname bent down to pick up the Chairman, who looked a little worse for wear. Zero meanwhile ran over to Touga. "Can you move? I thought you were dead." Touga brushed off the boy's concern, and nimbly extracted a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. He wiped the layer of blood off the shiny plastic, then pulled out a cigarette which he then attempted to light. After a few painful and unsuccessful tries, Touga allowed Zero to light it for him, and took a very long drag.

"You really should stop smoking, Master." Touga eyed Zero incredulously, then rumpled his hair. "Help me up dumbass, I need some bandages, a couch, and a stiff drink." With that, Zero helped Touga up and into the main house.

Meanwhile, Kaname was assessing the remaining damage when a distant voice caused him to whip around in alarm. Yuuki was running towards him full speed, a large gash spanning her forehead. Kaname covered the rest of the distance in a flash, embracing her before she collapsed in his arms. Aido and Ruka walked up behind the girl, each of them supporting half of Kain's body weight. Seiren and Shiki brought up the rear, looking unharmed.

Aido decided to speak first, "We saw everyone leaving and decided it was safe. We were protecting the dorms as you asked when we were set upon by Rido's minions during the ruckus. There were no casualties, but Kain..." Aido looked painfully over at his cousin, unconscious, with a large gaping hole in his chest. "They went after Yuuki, but he jumped in front of her." Aido finished. Kaname looked at his friend, "Put him down on the ground." Aido looked back at Kaname in surprise, but complied. Kaname knelt next to Kain and gently bit his own wrist resting it on Kain's open mouth. At first nothing happened, but then color began to return to Kain's cheeks, and skin began to knit around the wound, as his breathing leveled off. Ruka could not contain herself and she lunged at Kaname, hugging him in gratitude. "Thank You." She whispered in his ear, as tears streamed down her face. Kain opened his eyes to find his beloved Ruka in Kaname's arms. He quickly turned away, torn between gratitude and jealousy. Ruka, sensing that Kain had awakened, released Kaname blushing furiously. "Thank You Kaname," She said, once again formal. " I am forever in your debt for saving my beloved Kain." With that, Ruka bent down and placed a gentle kiss onto Kain's surprised lips, before she and Aido once again scooped him up and headed for the Moon dorms. Shiki followed closely behind them. Now that everything was over, he needed to check on Rima.

"Seiren," Kaname called, as she began to follow the group. "Yes, Master Kaname?" Seiren answered, waiting for instruction.

Kaname's face had the ghost of a smile on it. "I need to go take over Council tomorrow, and I'm going to need a secretary."

Seiren raised a eyebrow. "a secretary?"

Kaname's smile grew, "I promise to pay well."

Seiren gave a rare smile of her own, "Of course, Kaname-sama."

"Seiren, I have one more favor to ask of you." He turned towards the Chairman, now sitting peacefully with Yuuki. "Can you see the Chairman safely back to the main house? Have the housekeeper draw him a bath and prepare him a hot meal."

Seiren bent to help the Chairman to his feet, "What about Yuuki?

Kaname looked lovingly down at Yuuki, her form looking a bit beaten up, but primarily unharmed. "Yuuki will be staying with me this evening."


	7. A Night to Forget

A/N Hi everyone, don't hate me, Grad school yadda yadda. In order to appease your anger, I have published not one, but two chapters.

Kaname lifted Yuuki into his arms effortlessly and carried her back to the Moon dorms. Yuuki's head rested gently on his shoulder, completely exhausted from the day's events. Kaname did not put Yuuki down until he had reached his suite, only then did he lay her gently down on his bed. Once he had wrapped her securely in a blanket, he began to see to his own needs. Kaname pulled off his now filthy jacket and through it into the nearest garbage bin. No amount of laundering could ever wash off today. He then proceeded to remove his tie and vest as well, loosening a few of his collar buttons in the process.

He turned on the bathroom light, flooding the main room with enough light to make Yuuki whine and squint her eyes as she watched him. After retrieving a warm wash cloth from the bathroom, Kaname returned to Yuuki's side and began the painstaking process of cleaning her wounds. Kaname started with her forehead, slowly washing the caked blood from her gash. He was happy to see that it was not very deep, and had already begun to heal. Yuuki still winced at the rag on her cut though, and Kaname placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead to ease her discomfort. Happy with the progress on her head he brought the rag down further, washing the dirt from her face and neck as well. Kaname deftly unbuttoned Yuuki's jacket and blouse, removing them and throwing them in the bin to join his own clothing. Yuuki blushed uncontrollably despite her pale vampiric skin, and tried, albeit half-heartedly, to cover herself. By the time Kaname's gentle hands reached her breasts however, she forgot about her modesty and lay back on the bed.

Kaname soon realized that the wash rag was not going to do an effective enough job, and after wrapping Yuuki back into the blanket, he went to draw her a hot bath. She attempted to evict him when she was undressing to get in, but Kaname would have none of it, and insisted on helping her. After far too much fussing, Kaname was finally able to lower Yuuki into the hot water, pausing once or twice to take in just how beautiful she was like this. He massaged her scalp with a lilac infused shampoo, his favorite scent, then continued washing the rest of her. By the time the rag had driven beneath the water, Yuuki was arching up to his touch and mewing softly. Kaname knew that he could not have her tonight, not for a very long time in fact, but at least in this he could sate her. Yuuki let out one last moan, then dissolved languidly into the water, her eyes shut. Kaname pulled her out of the water and laid a light kiss onto her lips. Yuuki's eyes lit with fire as she tried to deepen the kiss between them. Kaname gave in for a moment, embracing her naked form, but then he pushed her away slightly and began to dress her in a silken nightgown. Yuuki looked at him with a confused expression on her face, but Kaname quelled her worries by laying her down on the bed locked in his warm embrace. He softly stroked her hair as she fell into a deep sleep.

Kaname looked down at her sleeping form with more love than he could have thought possible for anyone. He knew what she wanted of him, and he certainly wanted it as well, but that simply could not happen yet. If that bond was formed between them than his plan regarding Kiryuu would not work. No amount of glamour could remove something like that from Yuuki's mind, and it was absolutely imperative that Yuuki forget him if she were ever to be happy with Kiryuu. Kaname wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to have that human half of life that she would not be able to have jetting around the world with him. He owed it to her and Kiryuu, and he also felt like he owed it to the Chairman. The Chairman had been so very kind to him, it would be cruel to take away his daughter and send his son over the edge because he could not hold off on his own desires for a measly century.

The noble vampire hugged Yuuki closer. Tonight he would hold her in his arms, then tomorrow he would have to start the painful task of removing himself from Yuuki's life, and rebuilding an entire Vampire kingdom.


End file.
